The Older Sister
by LightningRose
Summary: Sammy hides his older sister from his friends, but when Darien his best friend confronts him about never seeing his house, whats a guy to do? Darien might have been a few years younger than Serena, but he knew exactly what he wanted.
1. Best friend meets sister

Chapter 1: Best Friend meets Sister

Title: The Older Sister

Author: LightningRose

* * *

I was walking out of school with my best friend Sam when it occurred to me that we always went to my house and never his. Actually Sam was so secretive about his house that it made me wonder if he even had one. Looking over at the guy I knew he wasn't homeless I mean he's always wearing the latest fashion, and I doubt his parents were abusive or psycho, Mrs. Larson called my house often looking for him. What could it be?

"Sam, dude why are we always going over to my place? Can't we like switch it up and hang over at yours?" hopefully I'll get some answers and we can go to his place. Or maybe not, the look on his face worried me even more.

Sammy stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, body all stiff and face slightly pale. The guy looked as if he just saw a ghost walk in front of him. He started laughing nervously and I swear I saw sweat on his forehead. He turned to me and gave me a twitchy smile.

"Uh…. my um…room is messy…"Ok what the hell is wrong with this guy. His room is messy?? My room is always messy and Sam is like a neat freak. Something isn't right here.

"Dude, if only that were true. What are you hiding? We've been best friends for a while now, and I've never been to your house." He better crack….

"Because of my sister…"

He had a sister!? That's why we never went to his place? She must be one hell of a brat to make Sam never want to bring friends over. Now I dunno if I wanna actually go over there.

"So what, I don't care if she annoys us I mean she can't be that bad right?" please tell me she's not like one of those little girls that cling and ask you to go to their little tea parties, I can't handle that.

"No its not that…. never mind you were gonna find out eventually. Look I don't even know if she's home right now so maybe we won't even see her…yea perfect!" Sam started running off in a new direction and I could only run after him…. he was starting to freak me out about his sister. What was wrong with the girl?

* * *

He definitely had a sweet house! It was huge and the inside was so spacious, mine was pretty big and nice but this was nothing I had ever seen before. "Dude I didn't know your parents made this much money!"

I noticed Sam just shook his head and showed me around the place more. Ok were so hanging out over here more often. His kitchen was bigger than my living room and don't even get me started on his living room. The guy had his own entertainment room equipped with pool table, gaming systems and the works. And the pool out back was amazing!!

"Will your mom adopt me cause I never wanna leave." My answer was a punch and then we started wrestling around on the floor. Sam had me in a headlock when I nearly had a heart attack from seeing the sexiest pair of legs in the world.

"Sammy, please don't break anything. Who is your little friend?" We both jumped up at the sound of her voice. I think I even started to drool. There before me was the most gorgeous woman I had ever laid eyes on, tall, blonde and in nothing but a small white bikini. But who was she and why was she calling my best friend "Sammy"?

"Sorry Sere, we were just messing around. This is Darien, my best friend. Darien…. this is Serena…. my older sister."


	2. Age Gap

Chapter 2: Age Gap

Title: The Older Sister

Author: LightningRose

* * *

Serena gave the guy a good look before waving him off and looking back at her brother. Sammy was looking fidgety between his sister and his best friend, who he noticed was openly staring and had what looks like drool forming.

"Mom and Dad decided to go on a last minute vacation with the Carson's, so I'm throwing a party this weekend, you're welcome to stay or leave. But remember no telling got it?" Serena gave her brother a stern glare before walking away.

"Your sister is the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen!!" Sammy rolled his eyes and walked back into the living room hoping Darien would just follow.

"She's too old for you Dare and she's so out of your league…" Turning around to open space, and a missing body, Sammy just sat down on the couch; the guy would have to learn the hard way then. He loved his sister but she sure could put his friends in their places and quick.

* * *

Darien was looking everywhere for the blonde, he even thought he was lost, that is until he literally ran into an open door. The door snapped shut and the person behind the door looked startled at him. He rubbed his forehead and looked up at his attacker, when he noticed whom it was he immediately jumped up and pulled off a cocky smirk like the big red welt forming across his head didn't exist.

"Hey there, sup?" on the outside he was calm and steady, but on the inside he was screaming at himself 'she hits you with a door and you say what's up!? She's gonna think your retarded!' he merely smiled at her hoping he didn't come off too dorky.

"What are you doing, stalking me?" Serena threw a smirk right back at him, she loved it when Sammy brought his little friends over, of course none were as cute as this one but it was just funny that they thought they had a chance. She almost burst out laughing when she saw him blush and the panic set in his eyes, but she couldn't let go of the I'm- better-than-you-cuz-I'm-older attitude.

"NO! I just…I wanted to introduce myself better. Say hey, you know, you are my best friends sister." He gave her a cute smile and decided to play it cool, she had to be at least 18, no girls in his high school looked as mature and as good as this girl did.

She smiled, his heart stopped, time froze…. he was so in love!! She smiled at him, and what a gorgeous smile it was to.

"Cute…well Dorian, it was nice meeting you but I have better things to do than talk to little boys." Ok that was harsh she new, he definitely wasn't a little boy I mean he was at least 6'0 tall, and when he got older would probably be a Greek god. But he was what 16? Maybe give or take a year, who knew.

"It's Darien, and I am not a little boy, I'm 17, you're what a year older? Why don't you stop being so snooty, your hot but your not all that." He didn't expect her to be such a bitch but he also knew that she wouldn't like him turning his back on her, it was all really a good psychological game to get her attention, oh yea he was good. With his back turned he didn't notice the smile across the blondes face, she wasn't angry, in fact she was intrigued. She grabbed his hand and dropped it immediately when she felt a hot sensation run up her spine.

The moment she grabbed his hand he knew he felt something, it was like his whole body was tingling, but she dropped it as soon as she picked it up. What was that? Did she feel it to? Turning back towards her knowing that's what she wanted he gave her a look that said "what do you want?" but truth was he was more than happy to give her his undivided attention.

"Look sorry for being "snooty" but the truth is you're not the first of Sammy's friends that has stalked me down in my own house. That's why he doesn't bring friends over, because they ditch him to find me, and truthfully I don't like it, no body should ditch their friends. And besides I'm 20, too old for you." There she gave him a piece of her mind, now he would run off to Sammy and not bother her again. She turned around and walked maybe five steps before she heard him again.

"I'm not like the others, I'll show you." And then he was gone.


	3. Deals and Promises

Ch. 3: Deals and Promises

Title: The Older Sister

Author: LightningRose

Serena narrowed her eyes; that wasn't the response she was expecting. Regardless of what he thought, she knew this boy would just end up like the others. Ignoring Sammy, annoying her and causing more harm than good. She turned around to give him another piece of her mind but was shocked to see no one was there. He left.

"Good, the sooner the better" she needed to get back to her tanning anyways.

* * *

Sammy sat on the couch watching TV, when a body jumped on the cushion next to him.

"Darien! Shit you scared me. Man where have you been, please tell me you went to find the bathroom and not my sister?" Sam looked at his best friend, he seemed somewhat excited and yet angry all at once. Was that even possible? Those were two very opposite emotions to be having at once.

Darien slumped in his spot, what did he get himself into? He was 17 and she was 20! She probably knew plenty of older more mature men. GAH!!! He was so stupid, she would never fall for him….but that smile, God he wanted her.

"Sam you gotta help me! I told your sister I was more than all the other guys that I would show her. Is she really 20? Because I'm screwed if she is. Man I know this is bad and I shouldn't want to date your sister but I swear my heart stopped beating when she smiled at me. Please help me! I'll do anything!" Sam could only stare at his dark headed friend, never had he seen him this hyped up. In fact that was probably the most he had heard him say at once.

Darien was hyper ventilating, his heart was pounding so hard against his chest, sometime during his little rant he had stood up so he sat down to calm himself. He only hoped Sam would help him out, who else knew Serena better than her own brother? It was bulletproof!

"Alright I'll help you, on two conditions!"

"Anything, I promise." Darien faced his friend, the excitement showing clearly across his face.

"First you have to be serious about this man, you better not want to just get into her pants I swear if you hurt my sister I'll kick your ass!" The fire in his glare was enough to scare Darien into a silent nod.

"Alright and the second is what you will do for me. When I decide what I want I will let you know and you have to agree to it. Even if it's to leave my sister alone got it?"

Darien thought about that one for a second, he was more than willing to help Sam out with anything but if he told him to back off would he really do it? He was really protective of his sister; maybe it was just a precaution if he ended up hurting Serena.

"Ok deal. Now where do we start?"

"What she likes, what she doesn't like, your attitude and your look. Then we will go to her party tomorrow night and prove to her you're what she's looking for." The two went up to Sam's room to ready everything for their plan. They only hoped it worked.

* * *

Serena was outside by the pool laying out when her phone went off. She smiled at the familiar ring tone, Mina her best friend had perfect timing.

"Hey Mins!"

"Serena! I can't wait to see you tomorrow at the party, I'm so excited! I have the perfect outfit and the perfect date!" Mina squealed into her end of the phone, she was always very excitable. But so was Serena that was probably why they got along to well.

"Oh really, and do I know this date of yours? Come on details, what's he look like?"

"Well no, I met him the other day at this café. He was so charming Sere, and he is gorgeous! His name is Andrew he has blonde hair and green eyes. I didn't ask his age but he looked about same as us so after a bit of chatting I asked him if he wanted to be my date to your party and he said yes!" It would have shocked Serena if she didn't know Mina so well, that she had said all that in one breathe.

"I'm so happy for you Mins! I can't wait to meet him. I think my brother and his friend are coming to. Looks like I have to keep the claws out on this one. He seems a bit different than the others." Serena looked back at the house, she wondered if he was still inside or if he decided to go home.

"Oh interesting, what makes him so different? And is he cute?" Mina never really cared about the age gaps as long as they weren't too big.

"Well his name is Darien, he said he was 17 but he looks like he could be our age. He's tall, dark messy hair and gorgeous dark blue eyes. I swear if he was older I would be all over him! What got me though was what he told me right before he walked off…" There was a dazed look in her eyes, remembering the way he looked at her, he would grow to be a gorgeous man.

"Sere! What did he say then?" Mina's high pitched scream brought her back to reality, the one where she wouldn't allow herself to fall for an underage boy. No matter how good looking and cute he was.

"He said he wasn't like the others, and that he would show me. It wasn't so much what he said than how he said it. So mature, his voice was deep and serious." Serena got up from the chair she was laying it and wrapped a towel around her waist. She didn't feel like tanning anymore, maybe a shower would take her mind off these strange thoughts.

"Sounds to me like you already like him. Come on Sere, just because he is a bit younger doesn't mean you can't give him a chance. Besides the younger ones are always the most inexperienced, the best ones to mold to your liking. Imagine the possibilities!" Serena rolled her eyes, leave it to Mina to think of something like that.

"Alright I'll tell you what; if he comes to the party tomorrow night I will treat him like any other man there and not some high school boy. Is that good enough?" She heard Mina squeal and took it as a yes. They talked about the party somewhat before saying goodbye.

"Great just what have I gotten myself into now?" Walking into the house she made her way up the stairs and towards her room when she heard a noise coming from her brother's room. Tip toeing her way towards the door so they couldn't hear her she leaned forward to press her ear against it.

She couldn't make out anything they were saying but when she heard someone coming closer she tried to back up quick but her foot caught in her towel causing her to fall forward just as the door was opening. Unfortunately it was Darien who opened the door, he was able to step out and shut it before having another body fall into his. Darien grabbed hold of Serena's waist as their bodies collided, making them fall back to the floor, with Serena underneath Darien's body.

"What the hell were you doing? Spying? Very mature of you." Darien felt how soft and curvy her body was under his, he didn't feel like getting up just yet, he was going to show her just how manly he was.

"No! I was going to ask Sammy something. I am very mature thank you! You're the boy here." Serena couldn't help but blush, this "boy" was flushed against her body, looking up at him he pretty much covered her length to length and was still taller. She couldn't remember the last time she was in such a position, and he just had to feel wonderful draped over her.

"Oh but I am all man, if you couldn't already tell." He pushed his lower body lightly against hers, making her understand his point better.

"Or do you need a better example?" Serena blushed harder, not believing what was happening. She was the older one here, how the hell did he get the upper hand? And when did 17yr old boys become so damn sexy and well…very much on the manly side? When she was 17 the boys were entirely different, or maybe it was just the ones she knew. Trying to gain her control back in this little game they were suddenly playing, Serena wrapped her legs around Darien's waist. Reaching up she ran her hand through his silky black hair and watched as his breathing became small gasps. Oh yea, he might be able to talk to the talk but he definitely wasn't able to walk the walk.

"I don't think you can handle it, I'm too much woman for you." With that she shoved him off her and grabbed her towel off the floor. Before walking away she looked back at him and blew him a kiss.

"I don't play with boys sorry." Darien watched in frustration as Serena walked off laughing to herself. She thought she was so damn hot, ok well she was but damn it he knew how to pleasure a woman. He would show her he was just as much a man as the other guys she flaunted herself to. And then she would be his, he was going to get what he wanted, even if he had to tease her to the point of breaking.


	4. The Warning

Chapter 4: The Warning

Title: The Older Sister

Author: LightningRose

A/N: Third update in just a few days, think I'll get around to each story yay! Just to clear a few things up some of the characters will be in high school and some will be out of school. Here's the character list with ages and stuff:

Serena, Mina, Chad and Greg: 20

Lita and Ken: 21

Darien, Sammy, Rei, Amy and Andrew: 17 and in high school

* * *

Darien was really trying to pay attention in class, but his mind was on tonight's party instead. He and Sammy were going straight to his place after school to get ready; he needed to find something to wear that proved he was man enough for an older woman. Darien knew he was mature for his age but he still needed to convince Serena of that fact. Shaking his head of the thought he checked the time, class was nearly over.

Watching the clock tick by slowly was driving him crazy, and it didn't help things that Rei, a girl he used to date back in tenth grade kept trying to get his attention. Sure Rei was pretty, with her long black hair and exotic features but her attitude ruined it for him. They dated a few months before he saw her for who she really was. She had been trying to get back with him ever since.

After the last class of the day he met up with Sammy at his car, he decided to drive today so he could get home as soon as possible.

"Man Rei had you in her radar all day; I dunno how you got any work done with that ice glare of hers." Sammy laughed as he piled into the passenger seat; he always found it funny to watch as Darien tried to escape from obsessive girls.

"Just a few more months until we graduate and hopefully I never have to see her again!" Darien couldn't wait to get out of high school and start college. He was hoping to get a scholarship on his grades and become a doctor in the future.

"Darien! Hey wait up!" Groaning, Darien put on a fake smile and turned towards the raven haired beauty as she ran up to his car. She had Amy in tow, the poor girl; he still didn't understand how they were friends.

"What Rei? I'm kind of in a hurry right now so what do you want?" Being nice to her was not a good thing, but he still felt bad about being a complete ass at the same time.

Putting on her best smile, Rei couldn't help but look desperate when it came to grabbing his attention, "Well it's Friday and I was just wondering if you had any plans tonight. Amy and I were thinking about going to the movies and maybe getting some dinner at the arcade where Andrew works. Would you and Sammy like to join us?"

"Actually my sister is throwing a party at my place tonight and she invited Darien and I so we already have plans sorry." Sammy threw the girls an apologetic smile, he liked Amy but he knew how much Darien despised Rei so he had to help him out a bit.

Too bad neither guy knew just how resourceful Rei was when it came to getting what she wanted. "That's ok, we like parties right Amy? I'll text you for the address and we will meet you guys there!" Before Sammy could utter a word they both ran off, leaving the guys dumbstruck.

How did rejecting a girl turn into her inviting herself to a party? Rolling his eyes Darien got into the car with Sammy and they drove off.

"Man I don't know how tonight will turn out but I have a feeling it won't be pretty. When Rei sees you talking to my sister, shit is going to hit the fan. I really don't see this going in your favor."

That didn't make Darien feel any better, tonight was supposed to be perfect. How was he going to show Serena that he was worth her time while trying to keep Rei off his back? Serena was going to think he was a complete tool by the end of the night, he was sure of it.

"Wait, Rei doesn't have the address to your house. She said she would text you for it later, so we just don't give her the address!" Sammy watched as his best friend laughed as he drove at warp speed to his house. He had never seen his friend act like this before.

Paying closer attention to Darien, he began to realize that everything he was doing was out of character. Usually Darien was the silent brooding type; it had all the girls in school drooling over him. He hardly smiled and when he did it lasted only a minute, he hardly burst out laughing, and it was like he had this tight control over all his emotions. But the guy sitting next to him was a completely different person, huge smile, with emotion all over his face. If Sammy didn't know any better he would think his friend was already head over heels for his sister.

"Dude….what the hell have you done with my friend? My sister isn't that great. Yea she is pretty but you hardly know her, actually you don't know her at all! Why are you acting like you just won a million dollars?" This was the brother talk, that conversation you have with your guy friends about your sister to get them to wake up out of their little fantasy world. Sammy knew his sister was beautiful, and she was very loving and a great person but she had her own problems and many secrets.

"There's just something about her, like I'm drawn towards her you know?"

Sammy rolled his eyes, if his friend wanted to learn the hard way then fine. Darien was nearly eighteen, which made him grown enough to figure shit out on his own.

"Whatever you say man, but take this as your final warning. My sister is not what you need in your life right now."

Darien didn't know if Sam was being funny or being serious, but he figured it was all talk anyways. What guy wanted his sister to date his best friend?

"Thanks I'll take that into consideration, now back to the task at hand." The guys looked through Darien's closet, searching for anything that would catch Serena's eye. Not realizing two girls across town were doing the exact same thing.

* * *

"Mina, please tell me you brought those black heels with you, the ones with the ribbon that wraps up the ankle into a bow?" Serena could not believe she forgot to buy shoes for her party tonight. Good thing her best friend was a shoe fanatic.

"Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't bring at least five what if outfits with me?" Mina was studying to be a fashion designer, so she literally had a small closet in her car at all times. She always said "you never know when you need a backup plan," and with Serena's forgetfulness, it was always appreciated.

"You are a lifesaver I swear." Throwing a few outfits together on her bed, Serena and Mina decided that the ribbon heels as Serena liked to call them, and a tight black lace dress was perfect for tonight's party.

"You are going to drive every guy crazy tonight in that dress. I'm almost jealous." Mina smiled brightly at her.

"If I'm lucky, a certain you know who will show up." A mischievous look entered Serena's blue eyes just then; she planned on having fun tonight.

"Ooh, are we talking about Mr. Hottie High School here or did you actually invite that Rubeus guy from your art class?" Mina plopped down on top of the bed, curiosity taking over. She loved it when two guys fought over Serena; it was like watching a movie.

"Oh I have no doubt Darien will be here tonight, but yes I did invite Rubeus. He has that bad boy vibe going on and you know what that does to me." The girls laughed and talked excitedly about the party while getting ready.

Serena was looking forward to how things would turn out tonight. How would Darien handle himself? Would Rubeus even show up? The suspense of what was to come had her in over drive. She loved the excitement of the chase.

This was her favorite part of the game after all.


End file.
